Fated waltz of light and dark
by smogfag
Summary: A poetic saga of Marceline and Bonnibel starting at the end of the Mushroom War. With the help of Billy; To what Demoniac extent will the vampire girl go to to save her unrequited Love from Nightmare incarnate? From melancholic romance to light-hearted 'adventure-time' humor. I hope you enjoy :3 Bubbline.
1. Chapter 1

_Fated waltz of light and dark;_  
 _A Marceline and Bonnibel fan-fiction._

 _Light and dark._

 _The vampire and the princess._

 _Opposing poles drawn inexorably across the surface of time and space._

 _See these starlit dancers well;_

 _for it is their fated waltz we follow_

 _Two souls; one fate;_

 _a thousand years:_

March 21st 2047

D-Day.

The mushroom clouds of war cast their hellish shadow across the heavens;

The final act of a kingdom that killed itself and poisoned it's world.

All annals of history lost.

Chaos.

Fear.

Humanity?

 _ **Extinction**_

 _ **Well...**_ Almost.

(But the survival of a certain human boy's ancestor's,  
are a tale for another day perhaps.)

The world moves on.

And two souls; Children of the new Era meet under a new sky.

Innocent.

Pure.

A friendship of two anomalies,

 _The demon child of the Nightosphere and the Bubblegum girl,_  
 _Blossom's amidst the ruin of our world._

But despite new and budding friendship; Fate separates them.

Simon watches over his young, beloved charge;

Bonnibel immerses herself in the sciences,

drawing ever nearer the day;

 _The bubblegum prodigy will create_ _ **life.**_

Time passes.  
and over the crawl of centuries,

The world,

Reforms into something New,

 _And **Ooo** is born._

And for a time.

The two find solace in one another;

A bond of friendship forged by centuries,  
An understanding in the weight of years they share.

For their long lives had been far from easy.

And in shared adversity a friendship grows;  
For life in all its infinite facets creates beauty to equal its darkness;  
As two young; ancient souls:

 _The Bubblegum girl, Lips soft sweet and pink;_

 _The Vampire, dark and beautiful with lips of crimson;_

Share young love's first kiss.

But alas, dear friend.

The fates are as equally cruel as they can be kind.

The great wheel to which our souls are bound, will spin us toward the heavens;

but must always,

inexorably,

mercilessly,

 _make a full turn back toward hell._

Therefore, as much as this humble 'Deus ex' would love to show you a kiss and leave it at that.

 _Let it end happy. Let it end beautiful._

I grieve... I cannot.

For to start a tale creates in a storyteller,  
the obligation to finish.

And not all stories end happily.

Now, take my hand.

Fly with me to the land of Ooo.

Let us soar through clouds of a world so alien to our own.

And alight quietly upon the little house the two shared for many years;

the little home where the candy kingdom stands now.

And as sunset cast's her eye across the world.

 _Shall we watch our tale unfold?_

 **Marceline awoke.**

Mask of panic upon her face; remnant of a nightmare.

"Bonnibel!?"

No reply.

Fear grips the girl's heart.

 _'Maybe that dream had been some kind of premonition!_

 _maybe Bonnie had really-'_

"Marcy?"

The bubble-gum girl's sweet voice,  
(even her words sound like candy; all pink and gentle)  
chases away the irrational fears that gripped Marceline's heart as Bonnie appears in the doorway;  
a look of concern across cute-pink face, looking as pretty and delicious in a short pink skirt as she always looked in Marceline's eyes;

For the Vampire girl is in Love.

And although to say her love is unrequited would be wrong,

Bonnie loves her. She know's that.

But she also knows,

It wasn't in the same way she loved the Bubblegum girl.

As such the young vampire lives in constant fear;

that she would one-day take her subtle hints and flirting too far and Bonnibel would leave.  
 _Just like Simon.  
_ _Just like her father.  
_ _ **Just like everybody had**_

The girl had no idea how close the thing she feared most was to coming to fruition.

For in her heart.

She still hoped against hope,

 _they would spend forever together in that little house._

 _Just the two of them._

"Hey Marcy, you OK?"

Marceline wipes away the tears that had begun to form in her eyes,

quickly regaining her composure,

"Yea, just my allergies. Turbo-nerds make my eyes water."

"Oh, Ha ha."

"I thought it was funny too."

Bonnibel walks over and pulls the blanket off Marceline, who gives an uncharacteristically girlish squeal,

 _"Cold!_ Curse you bubblegum! _why?"_

"Its evening. Time to get up."

Marceline blushes suddenly helplessly aware that she is wearing nothing but underwear and Bonnie is staring at her;

The vampire girl cant help but fantasize a little. The thoughts popping unwillingly into her head.

Reading the devious thoughts upon her face, as perceptive as always Bubblegum blushes too; looking embarrassed and turning away.

Trying to hide the disappointment from her voice Marceline changes the topic, quickly dressing.

"Whatcha' been up to today anyway Pink-buns?"

"Brewing up some mad science. Wanna come watch?"

"Sure. Lead on."

Marcy gives the girl a playful smack on her little pink butt as they leave;

Unable to help herself around her as usual; Relieved when Bonnie giggles instead of being wierded out.

There had been times when Marceline had taken things beyond flirting and had been rejected. Hard.

 _Like that time in the shower..._

It was clear the little pink object of the vampire girl's love just didn't see her in the same light.

But Marcy was strong.

She would never let her friend know.

 _Just how much it broke her heart..._

 **~Bonnie's Lab~**

Marceline sits draped across an unused workbench,

enjoying the opportunity to appreciate Bonnie's cute pink curves without getting caught.

"The heck is that you're making?"

"It's an outside clock. Y'know,

For telling the time. But outside."

"Riiight."

Bonnibel turns, poking her tongue out and almost catching Marceline in the act of perving.

She then grabs a bucket of green luminescent liquid and begins pouring it over the clock.

"What's that?"

"Well at the moment, it's just an ordinary clock see.

But I'mma pour some science all up on it.

(Batch 'O62 outdoor elements' to be exact.) And Bam! Outside clock."

"O62?"

"Scientific elements of 'Outside-ness'.

Grass. Dog doody. Tree's.

Y'know. Outdoor stuff.

It'll make this baby impervious to all Outside element's.

Put this clock outside and it'll stand for a thousand years.

Invulnerable except from being impaled by a magic dog.

 _But seriously, what are the odds of that ever happening?"_

"Wow."

"You bet your sweet undead buns _'wow'._ "

"how long till its ready?"

Bonnibel picks up the clock,

now covered in goo and tosses it upon a baking tray and loads it into an oven,

"I just have to simmer it overnight.

Should be done by morning!"

 **Part two:**  
 _From the ashes  
Coming soon!_

( Disclaimer: do not own the characters used here)


	2. Chapter 2

_from the ashes of our world:_  
 _a_ _ **nightmare**_ _is born_

 _A Marceline and Bonnibel Fan-fiction_

 _Part two_

 _"No!"_  
 _ **a thing of darkness born of poison and fear;**_  
 _"Give her back!"_  
 _ **burning green eyes amidst a grinning skull;**_  
 _"Bonnie!"_  
 _ **it turns to her and says-**_  
"Wake up marceline!"

It's Bonnibel; looking at her concern in her eyes.  
 _A dream._  
 _Oh thank glob just a dream!_

 _"Bonnie!"_  
The vampire girl throws her arms around a pajama clad Bonnibel.  
 _"_ Marceline?"  
She holds the bubblegum girl tighter; sobbing gently into her shoulder,  
Bonnibel holds her friend gently; stroking her ebony hair and humming sweetly until she calms down.

Marceline had been having these nightmares for almost a month now.  
But it had never been this bad.

 _She was staying strong for her friend;_  
 _But in truth Bonnibel was terrified._  
Marceline was fearless.  
whatever her poor friend was seeing;  
 _must truly be_ _ **nightmare incarnate.**_  
Just before Marceline calmed down enough to sleep.  
she pressed her lips to Bubblegum's ear.  
and uttered two word's  
 _ **He's coming.**_  
 _ **************_  
 **That Evening**  
 _"_ Hold _still_ Marceline _!"_

 _"Why_ did i agree to this..."

"Hush. You look adorable"

"I look like a stupid _._.".

"Well, a bets a bet so hold still while a zip you up."  
"Waaaah."  
"Oh quit being so dramatic and turn around so I can put it on.  
There."  
"Now you are a princess 3"

.

"Princess of stupids =_="

After having lost a bet with Bonnie the vampire girl begrudgingly allows her bubblegum-friend to dress her up like a princess in one of her dresses.  
Marceline knows her friend is just trying to cheer her up in her own way and soon they're too busy messing about to worry about nightmare trouble.

Unbeknownst to them;  
 _ **Outside, nightmare descends upon their little home whether they will it or not.**_  
 _ ***************_  
 _ **~To be continued in part three!~**_


End file.
